


Book Club

by Takianna



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: Oliver gets invited to Felicity's book club and it's all downhill now.Part of the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon for the prompt out of place.





	Book Club

“You just need to hang out in the kitchen, refill wine and answer the door,” Felicity said, slipping her high heel shoe on. Oliver couldn't figure out what the big deal was, but he was being supportive. This was her night. She needed this night. 

“I can do that,” he said smiling, digging through one of the drawers in the kitchen to find the corkscrew. He couldn't understand what the appeal was, but if Felicity wanted to host the monthly meeting of her book club, he was willing to help her out. She was smart and he figured this was what smart people did with their spare time. 

“Hey, it's not going to be that bad,” she smiled and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He could smell her shampoo and perfume. He closed his eyes to breathe in everything that was Felicity. When he wasn't with her, he had the memories of exactly what made her the person he loved.

“I don't doubt it,” he lied. It was going to be awful. He'd taken the whole night off just to be there with her, but he knew that he wasn't really welcome among this group of friends Felicity counted as some of the closest women in her life. In fact, this was the first time he was meeting most of them. 

There was a strange line Felicity was able to draw between what she did at night being Overwatch and spending time with her friends. Oliver often was jealous of the way she could be two different people without actually losing who she was in the mix. He admired that in her.

“Don't worry,” he finally said intertwining his fingers with hers. “I'm Moira Queen's son and if there is one thing she taught me, it was how to be a gracious host and to throw a pretty great party.”

Felicity smiled and kissed his nose quickly as she headed into the living area to check the plates of vegetables and fruit Oliver had spent most of the day chopping and preparing. He wanted it to be just right for her. Book club must be pretty fun because she always seemed happy after the monthly meeting. They didn't have a normal life and if he could give her just one night that was, he would do it without question.

The doorbell rang, Oliver answered the door to find a leggy redhead standing there, a smile on her face. Her eyes looked him from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, stopping shortly in the middle to admire far too long.

“So you must be Oliver?” she said, her voice dripping with sex. In his earlier days, this was the perfect woman for him, she didn't want commitment, but it was easy to get her in bed. Luckily he wasn't that person anymore. He'd found peace and love with Felicity. It was a good place to be.

“Coranna!” Felicity chimed in as she came to the door, a broad smile on her face.

“I brought wine,” she said producing a rather large bottle and dropping it into Oliver's hands. Taking his cue, he went to the kitchen and opened the bottle, letting it breathe before he poured two glasses for the women. As he handed out the drinks, the doorbell rang again and Oliver made his way to answer it.

“Oliver?” the brunette said as she smiled. Somehow he was getting the idea that Felicity talked about him non-stop at these book club meetings.

“Welcome,” Oliver said stepping out of the way to let her inside. He was uncomfortable as he felt all the women's eyes on him. He would much rather be staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. It was much easier and his heart didn't race as much as it was at the moment. 

“Ashley!” the women cheered from the living area. 

“I brought wine!” she laughed and handed the bottle to Oliver. He was starting to think that book club was just another name for wine drinking, but he would wait to make his judgment later. Taking the wine into the kitchen, he sat it next to the other bottle and poured Ashley, the newest member of the book club to arrive, a glass of wine. 

“...so you were right,” he heard Coranna say as he approached. He handed to the glass to Ashley as the women acted as though they weren't talking about him. Oliver knew when women were talking about him and evidently that was why he was stuck at book club.

“Can I talk to you?” Oliver asked smiling that strange smile that he used when he was trying to get her to take a hint.

“Yes, excuse me,” Felicity said to her friends. He used her elbow to steer her to the kitchen, far enough away to not be heard, but he still felt their eyes on him. There was something going on and he wanted to know what it was exactly.

“So book club is just a change to get hammered and ogle me?” Oliver whispered leaning close to Felicity. She put her hand on her chest as though she was surprised by what he was saying.

“Oliver Queen,” she said feigning hurt. “I can't believe you would think such a thing of me.”

Those words, the way they were used and the look on her face told him everything he needed to know. She was the worst liar and she never used the English language in that way. 

“You can't fool me,” he said. “Remember I can beat a lie detector.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and huffed. He loved when she was pouting. There was just enough anger on her face, but he could still see the beautiful smile buried in there. She was more devious than she ever let on, but he loved that about her. 

“OK, you caught me,” Felicity said. “Other girls get to flaunt the greatest aspect of their boyfriends and I can't even talk about what makes you amazing. I have to keep these secrets and sometimes it's hard. I just wanted to let them see you. You are so hot.”

Oliver felt the blush rise in his cheeks and he coughed to stop a laugh from escaping his lips. She was so cute and he loved her so much. All she wanted was to have a normal night, but things were always complicated. She didn't know if he would come home from missions sometimes and that must be difficult. 

“A show?” he asked smiling at her. He couldn't help but smile when he was with her. If these girls wanted to see something, he would give them all kinds of things to look at. There was one that being away taught him and that was never to by shy. He was bold and if the girls wanted to see him, he would let them. 

“Oliver!” she warned, her tone louder as she realized he was up to something. 

Quickly he pulled his shirt off over his head and leaned on the island in the kitchen, flexing all the muscles in his arms. If there were eyes on him before, well there were boring into him now. All he could do was laugh as the doorbell rang again and the blush on Felicity's cheeks rose to a shade that almost matched her crimson lips.


End file.
